Of the Greatest Importance
by Lux-0
Summary: Post "Singled Out". Gibbs doesn't seem to remember Tony as well as he should and what he forgot just might kill him. Chapter 12 up! FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I love the supposed relationship that Tony and Gibbs have…the Father-son relationship. But to be honest, is there really a whole lot of canon to support what we fans love to propagate? I'm not so sure. Anyway, as you know by now, I am NOT DPB, Paramount, or CBS (damn).**

Summary: Post "Singled Out". Gibbs doesn't seem to remember Tony as well as he should. Could he have forgotten something important? Kind of a sequel to my other story "Singled Out," but can be read as a standalone with little problem.

------------------------------

Of the Greatest Importance

Chapter 1

------------------------------

Early morning dew clung to the windows of the bullpen and the hazy light of near dawn diffused through the droplets. Although it was still relatively early, one person moved purposefully around their desk, shuffling papers and folders.

"Damn it!" Special Agent Anthony D. DiNozzo paused momentarily to examine the thin line of blood now forming on his index finger. Grabbing a tissue, he wrapped it around the injured digit and resumed filing. Although he had been shoved back to his old desk last night, he still hadn't gotten around to organizing his files. Of course, the one man drinking party he had just a few hours ago put a significant delay on his work.

Unable to sleep despite the alcohol, Tony called a cab and came into work several hours early—a hangover headache the only testament to the abuse he had put upon his body the previous night. With the last folder replaced neatly in the filing cabinet behind his desk, Tony walked over to the windows and placed his head against the cool glass.

He sighed and steam clouded the window. Drawing a smiley face in the cloud, he quickly wiped it away, not believing the lies he continued to tell himself. Still leaning against the window, Tony replayed the conversation he had with Ducky last night.

"_So why turn down such an opportunity?"_

"_I—," his voice faltered and he sat back down. "I don't know. I just don't know."_

If he was honest with himself, Tony knew that the only reason he stayed was so that he could prove he was worth keeping around. Prove he was a valuable member of the team. Prove that he didn't deserve the brusque dismissal and demotion he had received. Prove that he was worth more than just "you'll do." But as soon as he thought of all the reasons he stayed, they died, sounding childish in his head. His whole career—his whole life, he had been dismissed and underestimated, and each time he brushed it off with stoicism or jokes.

This time though, he felt as though he had been abandoned by the man he looked to as a mentor—a father. Maybe that's why it hurt so badly this time. Maybe that's why he still flinched when his boss called him "Tim." Tony had allowed someone to get too close.

Tony was ripped from his thoughts as the elevator dinged, the smell of fast food slowly filling the air.

"Morning, Probie." Tony inwardly sighed with relief.

"Hey, Tony. A little early for you isn't it?"

"Just in case you hadn't noticed McMuffin," he said eying the McDonalds bag. "I haven't been late for over three months."

"Yeah well that was when you were in charge. Now that you're not the lead agent anymore, I thought you'd just go back to being late all the time."

"Sorry to disappoint." Tony smiled as he turned on his heel towards the head.

A few minutes later Ziva and Gibbs walked out of the elevator.

"Morning, Boss, Ziva." McGee stated with all his MIT smugness just as Tony returned from the men's room.

"You're late, DiNozzo. I'm in charge now, so you can't just stroll in whenever you want." Gibbs growled without looking up from his desk.

McGee opened his mouth to defend the chastised agent, but Tony stopped him mid-breath.

"Sorry, Gibbs." Tony's voice was pinched as he took his seat. "Won't happen again."

The morning trudged on in silence except for the steadily intensifying rumble of thunder. It was nearly 1100hrs by the time Gibbs's desk phone shrilled in the still bullpen.

"Gibbs…right…on our way." The phone was placed back onto the receiver with a heavy-handed click. "Grab your gear. We got a dead midshipman at Annapolis."

The three obediently picked up their packs and headed towards the elevator. As the metal doors slid shut, the sky lit up with brilliant lightning.

----------------------------------

The drive to Annapolis blessedly short. McGee had called shot gun and Tony didn't have to fight in him to deny the Probie his front seat. In quiet relenting Tony sat in the back of the truck. He felt utterly ridiculous. First he been kicked out of his desk and now he couldn't even sit shotgun. He thought six years on the team earned him some sort of privilege. Noticing the unusual silence of her partner, Ziva spoke up.

"You know, Tony, mopping around like a wounded puppy isn't very attractive."

"The term is _moping_, Zee-_vah_." He said with his usual intonation. "And I am not moping. I'm just…thinking."

"That's why he's so quiet. Can't talk and think at the same time." McGee and Ziva shared a laugh.

By the time they arrived at the academy, Ducky and Palmer had already arrived and several school personnel were taping off the area. Jumping out of the truck, Gibbs quickly headed towards the man in charge.

"You NCIS?"

"Gibbs." He flashed his badge.

"Colonel Dawson."

"What can you tell me Colonel?"

"Not much really." Dawson rubbed the back of his head. "Group came out not too long ago for some afternoon training and during the run, a student practically fell onto the body."

"Do you know who he is?" Gibbs asked.

"He was identified as Jared Haynes. Plebe."

"Who made the ID?"

"His roommate. Jeffrey Naley."

"We'll need to speak with him and the victim's CO."

"Not a problem. Anything else you need, just let me know."

"Will do, Colonel." Gibbs turned and walked over to Ducky. "What do you got for me, Doctor."

Ducky looked at Gibbs, still put off slightly but the sudden formality.

"Well, Jethro, it would seem that our young midshipman here died of severe internal bleeding." Ducky lifted up the cadet's uniform to reveal the massive bruising on his abdomen.

"I don't see any patterns to suggest a blunt object."

"Quite right. I suspect that something in his system caused him to bleed out, but I can't be certain until Abigail performs the appropriate tests."

"Can you tell me the TOD?"

"Given the cool air and exposure to the elements, I'd place his death around 0200hrs this morning."

Gibbs nodded and turned back towards his team.

"David. You're with me. McGee. Bag and tag. DiNozzo. Sketch and shoot."

"Boss," Tony hesitated. "It looks like rain…and getting a little cold."

"Good observation, DiNozzo. I hope you have your slicker." Gibbs said as he exited the truck and headed towards the admin building with Ziva. "McGee! DiNozzo! Get a move on it!"

Tony sighed, grabbed his coat and camera from the truck and briskly walked away towards the crime scene. He didn't see the sympathetic look from Ziva nor hear the concerned comment from McGee.

"Boss, you sure that's a good idea?"

"He's a big boy. A little rain never killed anyone."

"Boss—"

"McGee! We have a job to do. I don't know what you learned from DiNozzo while I was gone, but you don't question the chain of command."

"Sor—" McGee's voice died under a crash of thunder.

----------------------------------

"Lieutenant Wilks. When was the last time you saw Haynes?" Gibbs and Ziva had tracked the victim's CO to the mess hall within a few minutes of leaving McGee and Tony outside.

"Last night around 2200. He was on latrine duty for poor conduct earlier in the day." Wilks said after swallowing a mouthful of coffee.

"What kind of poor conduct?" Ziva asked.

"Well, during hand-to-hand combat training he took a swing or two at another student."

"That is the point of hand-to-hand combat, yes?"

"Well sure, but that's in the ring. Haynes was gunning for another student he wasn't even fighting."

"Is this kind of behavior typical?"

"Not that I had noticed, but I had gotten a report from one of Haynes's teachers about attitude problems towards a classmate."

"Same student?"

"No. Different kid. The report was never followed up so I just let it rest, thinking that _boys will be boys_."

"I'd like to get the names of both students Haynes apparently had problems with. Also, we'd like to speak with Haynes's roommates."

"Of course. Follow me and I'll grab my report."

----------------------------------

Outside, the clouds had finally broken, dumping rain in droves upon the wooded area where McGee and Tony were trying to work.

It was slow progress, but after nearly an hour and a half multiple photos were taken and everything from leaves to a soda can had been bagged and tagged. The two were heading back to the truck when suddenly the soil gave way to the rain and Tony lost his footing. He tumbled a few feet down the hill before cursing the mud and wet that now seeped through his jeans.

"Tony!" McGee hurried down the slippery incline as quickly as he could. "You alright man?"

"I'm fine, Probie…" Tony paused and looked down at the equally muddy camera. "But I won't be when Gibbs finds out how bad I messed up."

Of course, as soon as Tony said it, Gibbs walked within earshot.

"What did you do now, DiNozzo?" Gibbs took one sideways glance at the dripping camera and let loose a string of explicatives like the team had never heard before.

"God damn it! You had better hope Abby can still get something from _that_! This is your second warning!" Gibbs was furious. "Get in the truck."

The team collectively flinched from the tone, and did as they were told. Again, Tony sat silently in the back of the truck, still dripping and shivering from the long exposure to the rain and mud.

TBC…

----------------------------------

**AN: Okay, you know the deal. REVIEW! There should be some whumping in the near future and I'm sure you have an idea of what's gonna happen. It's a little late, so I apologize for any inconsistencies. If you see them, let me know and I'll fix it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Post "Singled Out". Gibbs doesn't seem to remember Tony as well as he should. Could he have forgotten something important? Kind of a sequel to my other story "Singled Out," but can be read as a standalone with little problem.

**AN**: **By my standards I am one of the **_**worst**_** people at inconsistent updates. It should be a crime. Okay maybe not. But I am SOOO pleased with the positive response! I really appreciate the feedback and I feel bad that I don't respond to everyone T_T. **

------------------------------

Of the Greatest Importance

Chapter 2

------------------------------

The ride back the Yard was quiet, save the quiet, almost imperceptible chattering of Tony's teeth. He was trying with little success to stifle the tickle forming at the back of his throat. As the truck pulled into the garage a wet hack was just barely chocked back by the still soaking Special Agent.

"DiNozzo, stop screwin' around! Whining isn't going to get you off the hook."

"Come on Boss, you're not being fair." During the hours McGee spent with Tony in the rain, he had seen the worry grow in his senior's eyes. McGee knew what sitting in cold rain could do to a person of

average health, but he also knew what the risks were for someone with an immune system as compromised at Tony's. "Tony isn't faking it."

Gibbs scowled at McGee's sudden growth of a backbone. He looked from the Probie to his Senior Agent, noting the pallor of latter's face. "DiNozzo, go—"

"Yeah, Boss, I know. I'll go take the camera to Abby, see if she can still get anything off of it." As soon as he said it, Tony was off to the elevator. He didn't bother to look back as his team and quickly pressed the button to Abby's lab.

Gibbs growled a few orders to Ziva and McGee, both of whom were now developing a strong sense of worry towards their partner. The two followed Gibbs, evidence bags in hand, up to the bullpen.

-------------------------------

Tony strolled stiffly into the lab and quickly brought his hands to his ears. "ABBY! Turn down the music!" The music continued to blare, driving Tony further into the cool room to turn off the music himself.

"Hey!" Abby complained. "Tony I was listening to that!"

"Well I need you to look at this and I'd like to still be able to hear when I leave." Tony flashed a quick smile and handed Abby the soggy camera.

"Tony, why is this poor piece of equipment all wet?" Abby punched him on the arm. "And why are _you_ all wet?"

"Well Abby it _is_ raining outside," Tony answered with slightly more bite than he had intended. "And," he continued more gently. "And, I may have slipped down a hill.

"Tony! You worked all day out in that mess? How long have you been sitting in those clothes?" Abby was starting to get restless. "Did Gibbs tell you to take the outside job or were you just trying to show off?"

Tony was genuinely hurt by Abby's insinuation and he felt his anger begin to rise. Instead of raising his voice as he had intended however, another chest rattling cough erupted from his throat. He doubled over, hand on the side of Abby's desk, the other at his painfully restricted chest. Seeing the distress in his eyes, Abby rushed to her friend's side.

"Tony, Tony! I am _so _sorry! I didn't mean to upset you." She patted his back hoping to help break up whatever was filling Tony's lungs. "It's just I didn't think Gibbs would purposely have you work outside in this kind of weather."

"It's…okay…Abbs…I…" Tony was having difficulty regaining control over his breathing. "I…d-don't…think…he remembers…"

"Doesn't remember!? Tony we all remember…remember when you almost…" Abby paused as she found herself getting truly upset. "You're Gibbs's favorite. There's no way he would forget."

"Well if he didn't forget," Tony's began with a steadier voice. "I must have done something major to piss him off."

Abby frowned. "I dunno Tony. You can't blame him either way."

"Yeah, I know." Tony looked away and then back to the camera he had brought in. "Anyway, I really need you to get what you can from this. Otherwise Gibbs most definitely will kill me."

"And where are you going?" Abby asked to his quickly retreating back. "Don't you think you outta lie down or at least change?"

"Abbs, there is no way in Hell I can goof off after my camera ordeal. I'll catch ya later." And with that Tony left the lab.

-------------------------------

Tony walked into the bullpen to find McGee and Ziva already working on tracking down leads and alibis. Gibbs however, was nowhere in sight much to Tony's delight.

"What's going on?" He asked as he sat down at his desk.

"Well the roommate, Jeffrey Naley claims that he was with another faculty member and several other students last night." McGee said as he pulled up a photo of Naley on the plasma. "Apparently he was taking a remedial class for History of War."

Tony laughed slightly.

"What is so funny? I am sure you had to be tutored yes?" Ziva hadn't intended for the remark to seem mean, she just wanted to get a reaction from Tony. Since he walked in, he had been quiet and subdued.

"Not really." He didn't elaborate. "I just find it funny that people send their kids to military school hoping that the discipline will whip them into shape. Works for some kids, but others end up failing anyway."

"Yeah and is it funny that one of them is dead, DiNozzo?"

"No, Boss." Tony mentally smacked himself.

"And why the hell are you _still _in your dirty clothes? This is a government building! Look respectable!" Gibbs moved over to McGee and Ziva. "Did you two find anything useful yet?"

"Not yet, Gibbs." Ziva said from her seat. "So far all the statements check out. Haynes was a mediocre student from Oakridge High School in Jacksonville, Florida* but was a promising football player. Parents are still in Jacksonville and are on their way up to reaffirm the ID made by Jeffrey Naley."

"Naley's alibi checks out Boss. Corporal Frank Reese teaches the History of War class and verified that he was with Naley until midnight."

"That still leaves two hours unaccounted for, McGee." Gibbs sighed. "Keep working! I'm gonna go see if Dr. Mallard has come up with anything more useful than you three have."

The team let out a sigh and promptly went back to work.

-------------------------------

The pressurized doors whirred open and a very purposeful Gibbs walked over towards the M.E.

"Whatdya got Dr. Mallard." The two were still on shaky ground ever since Gibbs returned from Mexico. The formality was the outward manifestation of Ducky's feeling betrayal.

"Well Jethro, to confirm what I suspected before I cut the poor boy open, I found massive gastric and pleural bleeding. I have sent stomach and lung contents to Abby for analysis and I will know more when that comes back. If you look here," he said pointing to the perforated stomach. "This hole here was caused by something extremely caustic. But like I said, I need to wait for the results."

"Thanks, Duck." Gibbs turned to leave, but stopped just short of the doors. "Duck…"

"Yes, Jethro?"

"What's…" Gibbs paused—still unsure of how to progress. If he voiced his question, he would be admitting to himself how unreasonable he had been with Tony the last few days. So, like usual Gibbs kept his emotions hidden. "Gah, it's nothing."

He turned again and walked briskly out the door.

"Mr. Haynes, I do hope we get your situation sorted out quickly so we may deal with another situation quickly arising." Ducky sighed and went back to weighing Hayne's organs.

-------------------------------

Meanwhile in the bullpen, Tony, Ziva and McGee were still typing furiously. The latter two were focused on their work, but although Tony still typed, his movements were becoming slower and less coordinated. Rubbing his pasty brow, Tony rose from his seat, grabbed his coat and walked over to the elevator.

"If Gibbs comes back tell him I'm going out for coffee. You two want anything?" he asked with his hand in the elevator. Both shook their heads in the negative.

"We'll tell him but you better come back quick. Gibbs has been at your throat all day." McGee said.

"Yes and Tony," Ziva started. "Take it easy. You look run over again."

"It's rundown!" Tony shouted through the shutting doors.

-------------------------------

Gibbs returned to the bullpen to find two of three of his agents working.

"Where is DiNozzo?" Gibbs growled.

"Coffee, Boss." McGee said laconically.

"You get anything new?"

"No." Both chorused.

Now irritated by the poor attitude of his team Gibbs raised his voice. "What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"Well to be honest, Gibbs," Ziva stated. "You have been rather unfair to Tony today."

"Why the hell is that a problem? Since when do you two question how I run things?"

"Since you put Tony in a dangerous position!" McGee was angry now as well—an emotion he never expressed often.

"Dangerous!? That's our job description! Every day is dangerous for a federal agent you all know that!"

"Not when it is something that could have been avoided!"

"Don't be ridiculous! This conversation is over! Get back to work or go home, but don't expect a job tomorrow." Gibbs barked as he sat back down at his desk.

A heavy silence fell over the room. The three sat uncomfortably for several minutes before the typing and phone calls resumed. The pattern continued for more than an hour.

"It has been over an hour since Tony left for coffee. Do you think he is alright?"

"Sometimes he takes almost two. He's fi—" Gibbs was stopped mid word as Ducky rushed through the elevator doors.

"Jethro. Anthony is in the hospital."

-------------------------------

**AN: OMG I cliffy! I did it. I made a cliffy. And it took me 2 weeks to do so. I am so sorry for the delayed updates. School happened as anyone in university knows. But I love the reviews you all have given. And don't worry, Gibbs will be unbastardized come next chapter ********!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OMG! Another update? This isn't possible. I **_**do **_**have an Italian test I could be studying for, but it was raining today and I was in the mood to please. So here you are. The third installment of "Lost Trust" or what I like to refer to as "Holy S**t, Gibbs is a Bastard" ******** Enjoy the whump.**

Summary: Post "Singled Out". Gibbs doesn't seem to remember Tony as well as he should. Could he have forgotten something important? Kind of a sequel to my other story "Singled Out," but can be read as a standalone with little problem.

------------------------------

Of the Greatest Importance

Chapter 3

------------------------------

Tony walked out of the bullpen, out of the building, out of the yard, and onto the sidewalk heading north. His steps were purposeful, but awkward. He could feel his strength leaving him with each movement, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to care. He knew his anger towards Gibbs was somewhat unwarranted. It wasn't the older man's fault he got caught in an explosion. It wasn't his fault he forgot and remembered the last painful ten years of his life—reliving the murder of his wife and daughter. But as Tony thought harder about how Gibbs had left and how he had returned and suddenly he didn't care about the pain Gibbs had felt—Tony had been dismissed and underrated like always.

Before he knew it, Tony was standing outside the coffee shop. The rain continued to patter down gently on his uncovered head creating a fine mist atop his hair. Moving on autopilot, Tony walked into the shop, up to the counter and opened his mouth to order. Much to his annoyance however, no words came out. After several seconds, he saw the barista mouthing something, but the words didn't register with his brain. A moment later, Tony defied the one rule he kept from his family. _DiNozzos do not pass out._

----------------------------------

The barista watched with interest and mild irritation as the costumer walked up to the counter. Most people knew what they wanted when they came in so it was always a bother to serve someone with no clue. However, the server noted with concern the pasty complexion and glassy eyes of the costumer and before he knew it, the man was collapsing onto the linoleum floor. With less than a second's hesitation, the barista began shouting to other patrons to call an ambulance.

"Sir? Sir, can you hear me?" The kid was now kneeling next to the fallen man.

"Check for ID." An onlooker shouted from across the small café.

The barista patted the man's damp pant legs until he felt the badge and ID over his right hip.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. NCIS. This guy works at the Yard!" Tony remained unmoving on the ground, now surrounded by five customers.

Roughly seven long minutes later an ambulance pulled in front of the shop and two paramedics rushed in with a stretcher.

"How long has he been out?"

"Almost ten minutes. He came in looking disoriented and feverish."

"Pulse 99. Blood pressure 110/63. His chest sounds congested. Let's get him outta here!" The barista helped hold the door open as the paramedics wheeled Tony out of the café.

"He works at the Yard!" The barista shouted at the backs of the working men.

"Thanks, kid," replied a paramedic. "You hear the Jay? This guy's Navy. We're going to Bethesda!" With that, the doors shut and the ambulance sped away, sirens blaring, lights flashing.

----------------------------------

It didn't take long for the ambulance to reach Bethesda. As soon as they arrived, they were met by a team of stand by trauma personnel.

"What's the situation?"

"Patient is unresponsive. Picked him up with a pulse of 99. BP 110/63. He's hypotensive and his fever began to spike. Right now he's around 104.1. Chest is congested. Possibly acute pneumonia."

"Alright, bring him in. We need to get that temperature down!" The ER doctor began shouting orders to the nurses and other staff. A nurse pulled up Tony's medical record but stopped short when she saw _history of plague_ on the chart. Somewhere in the fray, the call was placed to Dr. Brad Pitt.

----------------------------------

Tony was still unconscious when Pitt arrived in the ER. Going over the monitors and charts, Pitt turned and sighed.

"Tony, what the hell were you thinking?" Pitt sighed again and picked up the chart with Tony's medical contact information. He frowned slightly when he noticed the medical proxy had changed, but pushed his thoughts aside and dialed the number given.

----------------------------------

The phone in autopsy rang twice before being answered by Palmer.

"Autopsy. Jimmy Palmer speaking." Palmer's usually positive demeanor fell as soon as he answered. "Doctor Mallard."

"Who is it Mr. Palmer?" Ducky looked up from his position, hands still inches deep in a Colonel's belly.

"It's Bethesda. Dr. Pitt." Palmer was somber.

"Oh dear. Be a lad and finish weighing Colonel Rodgers' stomach contents." Ducky said as he removed his gloves and walked over to the phone.

"Bradley. To what do I owe the call? Or do I already know the reason?" He listened to younger doctor speak before disengaging the conversation.

"Is everything okay, Dr. Mallard?"

"I'm afraid not." Ducky removed his apron and cap, and raced as quickly as he could to the elevator. He arrived at the bullpen to find the atmosphere very tense. The remaining company was in the midst of conversation, but Ducky didn't wait to excuse himself.

"It has been over an hour since Tony left for coffee. Do you think he is alright?"

"Sometimes he takes almost two. He's fi—" Gibbs was cut off.

"Jethro. Anthony is the hospital."

"What?!" Gibbs rose from desk, knocking over several files in the process. "What the hell happened?"

"I just received a call from Dr. Pitt. It seems he was brought in roughly forty minutes ago with acute pneumonia."

Gibbs grabbed the keys to the sedan and the four rushed out the building. Breaking more laws than usual, Gibbs reached Bethesda in record time. The quick trip left little time for the conversation he knew was waiting for him. In his head, Gibbs heard Ziva and McGee repeating _'We told you so.'_ He knew they told him so, but he didn't exactly know what they had been trying to tell him. It was then it occurred to him that he had forgotten something important about his senior agent.

----------------------------------

The team rushed into the central desk of the ER and in typical Gibbs fashion he began accosting the nurses at the station.

"We're looking for Agent DiNozzo! He was brought in about an hour ago. Where is he?" Gibbs gave his best glare, but the duty nurse was unwavering.

"Sir, I can't allow you access to that information unless you are family or medical proxy."

"I _am_ his proxy. Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, NCIS!"

"Excuse me, Jethro?"

"Not now Doctor!" Gibbs returned his attention to the nurse. "The name is right there on his file!"

"I'm sorry sir but the forms say Mr. DiNozzo's medical proxy is a Dr. Donald Mallard." Gibbs deadpanned.

"Like I was trying to say, Jethro. I am now Anthony's medical proxy." Ducky addressed the nurse. "I'm sorry for my friend's behavior, but we are all very worried about Anthony. If I could please speak with Dr. Pitt."

"He is currently with Mr. DiNozzo, but I will let him know you are here. In the meantime why don't you all take a seat?"

"Thank you." Ducky replied as he moved towards the waiting area.

"When did Tony change his papers?" Gibbs growled quietly.

"When you _quit_." Ducky sat down with Ziva and McGee, both of whom now wore a similar accusing expression. "Just because you ceased to perform your job, didn't mean Anthony was going to lie down and roll over. He needed _someone_ who was there for him in case of an emergency. And heaven knows he has enough of them."

"I didn't expect him to put his tail between his legs Dr. Mallard! I expected him to do his job!"

"And he did it! He did so quite well might I add. When you came back what did you say to him?" Gibbs blinked.

"I didn't have to say anything to him! He's not some dog that needs praise and pampering!"

"No he isn't! But he is someone you have worked with for six years! I'm sure he would have been happy with a pat on the shoulder!"

"Are you saying that he's in here because I didn't say 'thanks for doing your job?'"

"No. What I'm saying is that Tony probably looks at those six years and thinks they had to have been worth remembering certain things."

"Okay, will one of you please tell me what it is that I am supposed to have remembered? Because if you all _forgot_, _I _was in an explosion. Sue me if I can't remember Tony's favorite color." Gibbs was furious, but not with his team. He was more pissed at the fact that they were right. Tony had been closer to him than almost anyone and he had just brushed him off. Gibbs schooled his expression as Dr. Pitt walked into the room.

"Dr. Mallard, Agent Gibbs. Nice to see you, although I would have preferred the circumstances to be much different." Pitt extended his hand to both men.

"Bradley. How is he?" Ducky asked. Gibbs remained uncharacteristically silent. He recognized the face and name of the doctor standing before him, but could not remember the situation in which they had met.

"He's stable right now, but his lungs are in bad shape. He's showing signs of acute double pneumonia and his fever is much higher than I would like."

"What is it currently?" Ducky asked.

"103.6. We have him under icepacks and he is on acetaminophen to try to reduce the fever. However, due to the strain on his lungs, we felt it best not to tax his organs with medication."

"Has he been conscious at all?" Ducky feared the answer.

"No. He was unconscious when the paramedics arrived at the scene and he hasn't regained consciousness since. I'm concerned that he may have had a fever too long, but I seriously doubt there would be any permanent damage. Of course," Pitt frowned. "If the fever doesn't come down soon, the odds of him having lasting effects greatly increases."

"Very well Bradley." Ducky sighed.

"May we go see him?" Ziva asked from her place behind Gibbs and Ducky.

Pitt looked her over. She was not the same partner Tony had a year ago, but from what he had learned from the check-ups with Tony, Kate had been murdered. Pitt sighed inwardly as he remember the devotion Kate showed during Tony's first round with the plague. Now the situation was similar and he hoped Tony's new partner could handle the battle with as equal finesse.

"Sure. But please, only two at a time, and try to keep the visit to about five minutes." Pitt led the team through the ICU and stopped at room 145.

"Ziva, you and McGee go ahead." The two nodded and walked in. They were greeted by the steady beeping of Tony's heart monitor. Although Ziva had heard about Tony's bout with the plague, she really had no idea what to expect. In her first year at NCIS she had never seen Tony so still. Even when they were undercover, Tony tossed and turned in his sleep, mumbled constantly, and generally annoyed her as he would awake. But now, in his fever induced exhaustion, he didn't even have the energy to thrash. Occasionally he would sputter a cough and struggle to breathe, only to settle again.

McGee was quiet. He always had a problem talking to dead people, and although Tony wasn't dead, his stillness mirrored the more permanent state. Giving it a shot, McGee began to speak.

"Hey, man. You're not supposed to get sick like this. You better get well soon, because I don't think I could handle Gibbs if you were gone." McGee patted Tony gently on the arm before turning to leave. He was stopped however, when he felt pressure around his right wrist.

"He…really…did…f-forget…this…time…" Tony's eyes were cracked slightly, but McGee could still see the fever in them.

"Who forgot, Tony?" McGee has seen Tony with a fever twice, and each time Tony unwittingly let loose some information regarding his broken childhood. So when the older man began to speak, McGee anticipated a comment about the man's father. He was taken aback however when Tony responded.

"Gibbs. He…really…really…forgot…me…" Tony's eyes opened more in panic as his breath caught in his chest. "He…he…"

And suddenly the alarms on Tony's monitors were going haywire.

TBC…

-------------------------------

**AN: Alright. I know you all know the drill. FEED ME! You MIGHT MIGHT MIGHT *small chance* get another chapter later. It all depends on if I actually study and how snoozy I am after Tae Kwon Do. If there are any mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know. PS. If there are any docs (not like you have time to read) or med people, don't kill me! I try******


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This will never happen again let me assure you. As sorta promised here is another chapter. I redid the title because the one I had honestly made no sense. That happens sometimes but I'm glad you all caught on. This is a quicky!**

Summary: Post "Singled Out". Gibbs doesn't seem to remember Tony as well as he should. Could he have forgotten something important? Kind of a sequel to my other story "Singled Out," but can be read as a standalone with little problem.

------------------------------

Of the Greatest Importance

Chapter 4

------------------------------

Gibbs and Ducky stood outside the window to Tony's room. The silence was awkward but Gibbs was too caught up in his thoughts to notice. He had this sensation that his senior agent's health predicament was somehow related to his missing memories. He could practically feel the neurons firing all sorts of hell to recreate the scenario but the images were still fuzzy and just out of reach. Gibbs sighed.

"Duck," he turned to the M.E.

"Jethro?" Ducky was pleased with Gibbs tone.

"How bad did I screw up? This is because of the rain isn't it?" Gibbs turned back to look through the window. He noted with awe at how close McGee and Tony had become over the last three months. He saw McGee say something, turn around, and walk back to Tony. The senior agent apparently was trying to mouth something, but in Gibbs's agitated state, he could not discern what was being said.

"Well, Jethro, I'm afraid it is rather serious." As if on cue Tony's alarm began beeping wildly and several nurse and Dr. Pitt elbowed their way through, shoving McGee and Ziva aside.

"Code Blue! Code Blue! He's going into respiratory distress! Someone start him on phenoperidine and get me an endotracheal tube! He needs to be intubated!" Dr. Pitt moved his hands with all the efficiency of a man who had already experienced the situation. Meanwhile, Gibbs stood motionless at the window.

As he stood watching the scene unfold every long minute he spent helping Tony cough himself out, every long minute he spent trying to keep down a fever, every minute he spent awake thinking he could lose the man he looked at as a son, every minute came rushing back to him, just as the memory of his wife and daughter had when he first awoke from the coma.

"Tony." Gibbs's voice was tight with emotion. "My God, Ducky. What did I do?"

Ducky was watching Pitt attend to Tony, but turned as he caught the sudden ashen appearance of his colleague.

"Jethro?"

"Ducky, I didn't remember. How could I not remember!?" Gibbs was furious and distraught. "I watched him almost die once and now I put him in the same situation!"

"Jethro, while Anthony's situation is grave, there is no point you beating yourself up about something that probably could not be avoided!"

"But it could have, Duck! McGee and Ziva kept trying to tell me that it wasn't a good idea to have Tony work in the cold rain! They kept trying to…trying to help." Gibbs was faltering. "And you know what's worse? Tony just took every order I gave him and sucked it up! I heard him coughing and sneezing, but I just thought he was goofing off!"

"Jethro," Ducky sighed. "Tony has grown a great deal since you've been…gone. He dealt with some very trying times amongst his team and he had to work through some difficulties without any help. I'm sure the last thing he wanted was to come across as someone who couldn't handle it."

"But Ducky, he shouldn't have to feel like that! His job as the team leader was to delegate and share the load!"

"Unfortunately, Jethro, the rest of the agency was less keen on having Tony as your replacement. Many people heard how you left him in charge and I feel that they rather misjudged your comment."

"The 'you'll do'?"

"Yes. I fear that may have assumed that Tony was _only_ _just_ good enough. The atmosphere carried over to the team."

"It did what?"

"For some time, Anthony could barely get Ziva, McGee, goodness even Abby, to do anything with him having to yell."

"Christ, Duck. That's not him at all." Gibbs was now leaning on the glass with his arm under his head—breath fogging the window. Inside, IVs were being adjusted, Tony was being intubated and Ziva and McGee were pushed to the far corner, watching with unblinking eyes.

"No. It isn't. But for whatever reason, they wouldn't take Tony seriously as a leader."

"But I know he _is _good enough. Better than good."

"I know he is. The Director knows he is. Unfortunately he does not." Gibbs sighed again and moved his hand up to his brow.

"Duck, just between friends. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. We are glad to have you back. It is unfortunate that Tony did not get a chance to sort things out with you before this ordeal." Ducky looked solemn.

"When did you two get so close?"

"Well Jethro, like I said earlier. Tony needed someone to be there for him. And while Abigail was the most probable choice, she was rather distraught the past few weeks. So, Tony and I found ourselves sharing a glass of whiskey every so often and he confided in me."

"What kinda things?"

"Jethro, I do believe the point of a confidant is to share intimate details without the risk of exposure. You should ask him yourself."

"I dunno." Gibbs looked up as Pitt, Ziva and McGee walked out of Tony's now relatively still room.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked the three.

"Tony woke up for a second, Boss. He…" McGee hesitated. "He was trying to say something and then all that happened."

"Bradley do you know what caused the trigger?" Dr. Mallard was hoping he could gain some insight into the recent decline in Tony's condition.

"Well it looks as if his fever spiked again and his lungs are becoming more congested. I'm going to put in a chest tube to help drain the left lung and hopefully that will take some of the strain off of his body. We've also sedated and intubated him."

"He's not on fentynol is he?"

"No. We couldn't take the risk that his respiratory system would crash. We started him on phenoperidine which will hopefully combat his fever as well."

"Good course. When will you be putting in the drainage tube?"

"As soon as you authorize the procedure Dr. Mallard. Please come with me and I'll get the forms." Ducky walked away with Pitt leaving Gibbs with his remaining subordinates.

"Gibbs, we just wanted to let you know this is no one's fault." Ziva did not say it wasn't _his_ fault, but Gibbs knew both of them felt it was. He ignored the comment.

"McGee. You said Tony tried to say something. Do you know what it was?" Gibbs gave one of his other glares. The one that said, _I'm really worried but won't say anything so you have to._

"Uh…" McGee hesitated. If he told his boss what Tony said, the older man would certainly take it to heart. Of course, Tony _had _been right. "He said _'he forgot.'_"

TBC…

-------------------------------

**AN: Let's stop here and have the readers pat themselves on the back. All the reviews have been phenomenal and they really make me happy. If any of you all have read my other stories you may have noticed that I have a ton of "multichapter oneshots." So, all the reviews motivate me like no other. Granted, I may fail my chem quiz and Italian test, but as they say, che sera, sera!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well in my usual style I have kept you all waiting for an absurd amount of time. *Repeatedly bows in apology.* Anyway, this is a super shortie. I wanted to get something up to let you all know I haven't forgotten about you. WARNING: MORE OOC-NESS!!!!!!!**

------------------------------

Of the Greatest Importance

Chapter 6

------------------------------

"He said _'he forgot.'_"

Gibbs swallowed his heart as it leapt from his chest.

"Boss, I think he was talking about his father." McGee lied and Gibbs knew it.

The older man stood with his head against the window of Tony's room; his stifled breaths creating a small cloud of fog as he replayed McGee's words over and over in his head. It hurt so much to know that Tony's words were not directed at their usual target, but rather towards the man once thought of as family.

Gibbs scoffed. "Family doesn't forget each other."

The distraught group looked up at the sound of Gibbs voice.

"Gibbs," Ziva began. "None of us have been exactly fair towards Tony, but he knows you care about him regardless. I'm sure he understands that it wasn't your fault."

Her words fell on deaf ears.

"If he understood, why didn't he say anything to me? Why wouldn't he tell me something was wrong? You all tried to tell me and I just thought he was just sulking!"

"You know, Boss, he probably didn't even think you forgot. Maybe he just figured he could tough it out."

"He shouldn't have to tough it out!" Gibbs sighed again and finally turned to Dr. Pitt.

"Brad, I know this isn't really the best time, but do you think I could sit with him?"

"Well since he is sedated I don't see why not." Pitt understood the older man's concern. The doctor had watched as Gibbs sat by his agent's side throughout the worst of the plague.

"And Gibbs," Pitt took the time to look Gibbs in the eye. "A word of advice. I would practice saying whatever it is you need to tell Tony while he's still out. That way it won't be so hard when he wakes up."

Gibbs nodded his head and walked into Tony's room. He heaved a sigh as he pulled the uncomfortable chair towards the unconscious agent. The rhythmic whooshing of the ventilator, the continuous beeping of the heart monitor and the eerie dripping of the IV echoed deafeningly off the walls. Shifting his gaze to the pale form in front of him, Gibbs grasped Tony's hand and released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Tony," he began quietly. "I have some apologizing to do."

**AN: I don't know if I can even thank you for your patience! School was a real pain in the ass the last semester (for those of you in college, you know how annoying it is trying to find a major/ deal with people/ whatever else. Albeit, it is awesome! So, that said, I just have to find the motivation to write and hopefully we can wrap this puppy up in a few more chaps! Thanks again for all the great comments! 3 Rolf**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Well guess who listened to your requests for a speedy update! This one goes out specifically to Nexus, Peanut, and Bats, but a HUGE thanks to all reviewers!!!! It isn't **_**twice**_** as long as desired, but it's full of angst and I know how much you all like that. Of course OOC!!!!!**

------------------------------

Of the Greatest Importance

Chapter 6

------------------------------

Gibbs sat beside his agent for what seemed like hours; his hand wrapped firmly around Tony's. His breaths were shaky and his heart was racing; a stark contrast to the mechanical steadiness of the ventilator and heart monitor.

"Tony, I haven't been fair to you lately." He shook his head. "Hell, I've been an outright jackass. I didn't realize how badly my _retirement_ affected you."

"That's a bad choice of words. You did great as team leader. It wasn't your fault no one respected you. I never gave them a reason to." Apologizing was not something Gibbs did frequently, but he was starting to think maybe he needed a priest around to absolve him from the sins he found himself professing.

"I left you the team knowing full well how capable you were of leading. But…I also knew that during the five years we put in together, I never told you I was proud of you. Sure, I gave you an 'atta boy' or a 'good job', but I never really told you how much you attributed to the team. Dammit! That's not good enough either."The figurative priest had just entered the room.

"I never told you how much you mean to me." Luckily for Gibbs the room was empty—that way, no one would see the tears silently streaming down his face. "I know you know about my family, and you know I know about yours. During those five years we went through hell more than once, and I somewhere along the line I began to look at you as a son." Gibbs let out a strangled laugh.

"But what kind of father forgets about his son? I swore to myself I would be better than anything you ever got as a child and all I did was let you down. I did worse than let you down. I damn well nearly killed you."

Had this been a decade ago, Gibbs wouldn't have let his emotions show. A decade ago his heart was still closed tightly and his face cast in stone, but the man lying unconscious before him had effectively broken through all defenses. With his seemingly carefree demeanor and his warm disposition, Tony had sneaked into Gibbs life with little resistance and with stubbornness rivaling Gibbs', he stayed.

Gibbs ran a hand through his hair and then reached out to run a hand through Tony's. He noted with anxiety how warm Tony's brow remained. He sighed.

"Tony, I damn well hope you heard some of that, because I doubt I'll be able to say it again." Tony's eyes flickered briefly and for a short moment Gibbs thought the agent would awaken. However, that wasn't the case and Gibbs sank back into the chair. Sighing again, he squeezed Tony's hand.

"Tony, you need to wake up. You need to be okay. You need to get your ass back here, because _I need you_. And _that_ I'll say again."

**AN: Well you know what to do! You've read, now review!!! I promise the last few chapters will be longer, but I hope this filled the emotional-speech-o-meter well enough to last you a little bit. It won't be too long. Maybe another one this weekend! Cross your fingers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Well look at this—another miracle. Continued thanks for all the support! It's a little longer and more talky. I was mortified though when it was brought to my attention that Abby was nowhere to be found! GASP! You know your job! R&R!**

------------------------------

Of the Greatest Importance

Chapter 7

------------------------------

It had already been six hours since Tony first arrived at the hospital. During that time, team Gibbs watched as their fallen team mate struggled for each breath, went into respiratory distress, and was sedated so as not to cause further harm. Each moment staring through the windows was more unbearable than the last, but watching Gibbs, the normally stony faced marine, cry silently as he sat beside Tony, was more distressing than anyone could have imagined.

McGee, Ziva and Ducky continued to pace the lobby, waiting impatiently for any news on Tony. McGee was mid-sip of his third coffee when he suddenly snorted into the hot liquid.

"McGee, what is wrong? Did your coffee go down the wrong duct?" Ziva asked from across the room.

"It's _pipe_ and no. I just remembered no one told Abby!"

"Oh my!" replied Ducky. "The poor dear will be quite upset that she wasn't told sooner. Timothy, why don't you go outside and give her a call?"

"Right! I'll be back." McGee whipped out his cell and was already dialing as he walked out the double doors and into the chilly night.

Abby sat at her computer, furiously clicking and tapping away when she was startled by the industrial chimes of her Einstürzende Neubauten* ringtone. After a quick glance at the screen, Abby's face creased into a frown.

"Timmy? Why are you calling at midnight? Not that it's late or anything its just you don't normally call this late unless there's something wrong or if its like that one time when you locked yourself out of your apartment you're not locked out again are you?" Abby inhaled.

"No, I'm not locked out." McGee winced as he imagined Abby's expression as the nature of his call became apparent.

"Well if you're not locked out, that means something bad happened. It's gotta be Tony he looked awful when I saw him at work today and you know how he doesn't take care of himself!"

"Yeah, Abbs, it's Tony. He was brought into the hospital a few hours ag—" he was cut off.

"Hours ago!? He's been in the hospital for _hours_ and I'm just finding out _now_!? McGee!" Abby squealed with displeasure.

"It's not my fault!" McGee defended. "Everything just happened so quickly and we were all so preoccupied. I'm really sorry. I'll come over now to pick you up if you want."

"You better Mister! And step on it!" Abby snapped her phone shut and ran into the kitchen. After grabbing a Red Bull from her refrigerator, Abby perched herself on the sofa, legs bouncing and hands wringing with anxiety.

McGee walked just as quickly back into the waiting area as he did leaving, but now he wore a slightly abashed expression on his face.

"Did Abby yell at you McGee?" Ziva asked from her chair.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm going to go pick her up. You know how her driving gets when she's worried."

"Yes, yes. That is a much safer idea. Her driving does rival Ziva's and we certainly don't need anyone else in here today." Ducky's attempt at levity was lost.

"Do you guys want me to pick up anything?" He was answered with two nods to the negative and he turned on his heels once more leaving Ziva and Ducky alone.

"Ducky?"

"Yes, Ziva?"

"I feel…guilty." She cast her eyes to the floor.

"About what, pray tell?"

"We could…," she felt uncertainty in her words, but she continued. "We could lose him and I feel I am partially to blame."

"How so?" Ducky was interested to know what Ziva was feeling. From his talks with Tony he knew the Israeli had been less than cooperative during his stent as team leader, but he failed to see how Ziva was internalizing the situation.

"I was supposed to be his partner. Even though Gibbs was technically no longer an agent, I still went to him when I was in trouble. I'm sure he was more than capable of handling the situation. I think perhaps Tony thought I did not trust him or value his work as investigator. Perhaps he even thought I did not value him as a friend."

Every so often, Ducky would nod his head or utter a "mhmm," but for the most part he simply let Ziva talk.

"And then when I saw Gibbs being more unfair to Tony than usual, I stayed silent. I was certain Tony wouldn't want my help and he never asked for it. He never asked for anything more than our respect. I never gave him any. Today in the rain, I saw he was getting run over…uh, no, rundown, but I still stayed silent. He didn't say anything to McGee or me either because I think he doesn't trust us anymore. I think I may have ruined our friendship, if it could even be called that." Ziva finished and put her face into her hands.

"Ziva, I'm afraid there will be many things you, Tony and team will need to work on when he recovers."

"Don't you mean, _if_."

"While this is a difficult battle for Anthony, he has unfortunately been through worse. I am confidant he won't let this beat him."

"But he seems to have lost his passion."

"He will regain his spirit with time. Once he fixes things with Jethro, everything else will fall into place." Ducky crossed his arms and sighed. 'Hopefully.'

**AN: Okay, you've read now REVIEW! Fear not! Abby will make a more pronounced appearance in the following chapters.**

*** If you are in the mood for a new musical endeavor, check out **_**Einstürzende Neubauten,* **_**the wonderful German band that specializes in "industrial noise" music. Wonderfully ethereal albeit in German. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Well, after an extended absence from the FFN scene, I have returned. My thoughts that I might have some time to write before school started were clearly unrealistic. Actually, they might not have been, but seeing as how my MOTHERBOARD DIED, I found myself in a rather tight spot regardless of time constraints. Now all is well. All my school obligations have been dealt with as has my writers block.

**PS AN:** I just noticed I had Ziva use contractions! Mea culpa!

* * *

Of the Greatest Importance

Chapter 8

* * *

McGee's drive to Abby's apartment was quicker and more desperate than any other drive he had ever made. As he pulled up to her complex and walked to her door, he prepared himself for the onslaught he knew was waiting. Much to his surprise however Abby neither pounced on him nor did she attack him with a slew of questions and demands. Instead, she stayed seated on the couch; her knees pulled to her chest and hands still clenched firmly together.

"Abby?"

"He's not a cat, McGee."

"What?" For a moment McGee wasn't entirely confident about Abby's lucidity.

"Tony. He's not a cat. He doesn't have nine lives. Explosions, kidnappings, plague, gun shots! I mean come on! I used to think he was a magnet for trouble, but now…" she faltered.

McGee sat down on the couch and wrapped his arms around the stricken Goth.

"Now what?"

"Now I think he has a death wish or something. It's like he goes out of his way to _not_ take care of himself. He knows how susceptible he is to colds and he still insists on trying to please other people before worrying about himself." She hiccupped.

"But ya know what the biggest problem with this is, McGee?"

McGee nodded.

"I swear he does it because he thinks no one will notice or care."

"I think your right Abbs, but in all honesty…" McGee hesitated for a moment unsure and unwilling to speak his admission aloud. "None of us gave him any indication that we _did_ care."

"What?" Abby squealed. "How could you even say that? We've always been there for him!"

"I dunno. I mean, ever since Gibbs left we haven't exactly been cooperative. I mean, I flat out told him he didn't rate his own team." McGee looked as if he would be ill at any moment.

"McGee! You didn't actually say that did you?"

"Hey! Don't yell at me! You practically did the same thing."

"How?" Abby was indignant.

"I mean, you did constantly keep Gibbs's picture all over your computer and you sulked whenever Tony brought you Caf-Pow!s. We all sulked."

"I see your point. Oh no! McGee! We're all the reason why he's sick!" By now, Abby was stricken and hysterical.

Pulling Abby into a tight embrace, McGee attempted to console her; he didn't even notice the black eyeliner smudges appearing on his shirt. For a few moments they sat in silence. Only the occasional hiccup or sob broke the tension in the air.

"We should go. I'm sure you want to be there if something happens." Abby nodded to the affirmative.

Back in the hospital, Tony's eyes flickered restlessly beneath his lids and his hands clenched and released the thin sheets. The numerous icepacks that once cooled his neck had long been dislodged by coughing and thrashing and his face was still flushed with fever. Beside his bed, Gibbs sat impatiently.

"Here." Gibbs turned to the sudden voice—not even slightly surprised he didn't notice the other man's presence. "I couldn't get a cot up here yet, but this pillow's better than that chair alone."

Gibbs simply nodded.

"He'll pull through." Brad said confidently as he looked at Tony's recent vitals. "He has actually improved in the last few hours…his fever is down slightly, BP is back up. This is looking promising."

Brad wrote a few more notes on the chart and then turned to speak with the duty nurse. Gibbs followed the doctor with his ears trying to get a more detailed snippet of his agent's condition. Brad returned with two nurses and began to maneuver Tony's machines.

"I'm just doing another chest x-ray while he's sedated." Gibbs simply nodded in reply.

After Brad and the Radiologist left to review the recent x-rays, Gibbs was once again left in the silence. The older man noted with slight optimism though, that while Tony still was flushed and clammy, he no long threw off the same heat he did only a few short hours ago.

Sometime later, how long exactly Gibbs wasn't sure, Pitt returned with the x-ray films.

"Well, I think it's safe to take the ventilator out, but I'm definitely replacing it with the nasal canula. If memory serves, he didn't fight that quite so much and it might actually make his recovery a bit smoother. I spoke with Ducky and he agrees."

Gibbs grunted. The two stepped out of the room as Pitt and the nurses went about removing the tube and adjusting the various machines.

"I just hate seeing him like this." At some point Ducky walked into the room and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Jethro, Anthony is strong. He'll pull through."

"I know he'll pull through physically, but you heard what McGee said! He thinks I forgot about him! Dammit Duck, I _did _forget about him."

"But you see, one of the many wonderful things about Tony is that he is forgiving and understanding. I'm sure he understands that your recent injury prevented you from remembering certain things and that was why he didn't press the issue when he was getting ill. When he is more recovered you two simply need to have an actual _conversation_ regarding your _retirement_ and this ordeal."

"You make it sound like he knows I actually care."

"I'm sure deep down he knows."

"Then why would he say 'he forgot'?"

"You really need to speak with him Jethro."

"I can't."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs. You cannot expect his good nature to fix this." Ducky attempted to keep is voice in check. " While I said that Anthony is an exceptionally forgiving man, you need to go some of the distance as well. You need to make the first step here. Besides, no marine I know would say 'I can't.' And if Anthony ever heard you say that, he'd give you hell."

The two men stood in silence for a short while until Dr. Pitt returned.

"So far everything is going well. After extubating him, his vitals held steady and I'm confident that his fever will break by morning. He still has some fluid in his lungs, but nothing to the extent that we had seen earlier." Pitt turned to Gibbs. "That all being said, I'll let you go back with him."

"Thank you Bradley."

"Jethro, why don't you go try get some sleep?

"No, Duck. I want to be the first person he sees when he wakes up. That way there is _no_ question that I care." Ducky simply smiled.

"Alright. I'll go check on the others and see if I can't get you a decent cup of coffee."

"Thanks Duck." Gibbs sighed, but nearly fell out of his chair when he looked into the glassy green eyes of his senior field agent.

**AN: well, despite my griping, I got another chapter up. Things will be edited over the next few days, but I thought I'd give you a present to tide you over! Merry Christmas!**


	9. Chapter 9

GIANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Yes, I know making a chapter as only an AN is frowned, but I wanted to let everyone who reviewed know how much I appreciate it. As you may have noticed from my other chapters, I am not particularly happy with this story and I fully intend on rewriting it so it doesn't have so much other stuff going on. Anyway, I wanted to let y'all know that I am alive and due to the overwhelmingly good response, I will continue this story soon. Hopefully this Friday you can expect a new actual chapter up by sometime around 2300 EST.

Thanks again for all your well wishes and continued support.

Meg, Rae, Den, Lux…etc…


	10. Chapter 10

AN: The long awaited "chapter 9"! Thank you in advance for being AWESOME! I will eventually get around to thanking all of you reviewers individually, but for now I think a mass hug will have to do. (Sorry if you don't like hugs.)

As he settled into the bedside chair Gibbs noticed a glimmer of something green in his peripheral vision. Turning towards the sight, he saw his senior field agent looking up at him with glassy, tired eyes.

"Hey," Gibbs said softly.

"Gi…Gibbs?" Tony managed to croak.

Gibbs was slightly put off by the lack of the familiar "Boss," but figured Tony was allowed to feel a little distant with the older man.

"Well yeah, DiNozzo. Who else would be sittin' beside you in the hospital?" He had meant to sound lighthearted, but unfortunately the overwhelming concern and frustration he had for Tony and with himself caused the words to take on a little more bite than intended.

At the comment Tony laughed. It was an ugly, bitter sound somewhere between a scoff and a snort. Whatever term used to describe the laugh, it was nothing compared to the words that came to mind once that derisive laughter turned into a wet and painful cough.

The moment Gibbs noticed Tony's eyes widen in fear at the lack of oxygen he quickly repositioned himself behind the younger man so that his arms snaked around the struggling agent. Gibbs noted with anxiety the amount of heat that radiated from Tony's shaking body. He could feel the muscles in his back spasm with each cough and using one arm attempted to loosen the mucous from Tony's lungs.

After several minutes of coughing, wheezing and drowning, Tony finally settled back into Gibbs chest, his own still weakly drawing in shallow breaths. He was so tired. Everything had happened so quickly. Pin Pin Pula, the explosion, Mexico, Germany, Ziva, Franks, and now a chest infection. It truly seemed like the last four months had occurred in a matter of days. His body simply couldn't handle it and his current illness was draining him of the strength of mind and body he had remaining.

When he finally stopped coughing he realized his was leaning heavily against another body. It took a few moments before it hit him. Gibbs was with him. He remembered the senior agent being there when he first awoke and he remembered the words spoken. At the time they had stung him deeply, but now, unwilling to admit it, he felt safe in the arms of the man he previously thought had all but abandoned him. Despite his underlying anger, Tony turned his head so he could see Gibbs as best he could.

"Gibbs," his voice was raw from the recent fit. "I—"

"Hold tight a second." Gibbs interrupted and he leaned over to grab a glass of water on the nightstand. "Just a small sip at first, okay?"

"Thanks, Gibbs." Tony smiled weakly.

"Don't thank me." Gibbs responded while administering a light smack to Tony's fevered head. "Look, DiNozzo…Tony. I need you to listen to me and listen good, alright?"

Tony's eyes grew confused.

"I should be thanking you right now—for holding up under the pressure, for being strong. I also need to apologize for being so awful to you. I don't know if you heard anything I said while you were still out, and I doubt this will really sink in until you're healthier." Gibbs didn't hesitate. His audience was captive and this needed to be said. "But I don't want you to be lying here thinking you did anything wrong or that I don't care. I need you to get better alright so we can have this conversation in full. I know I ask a lot from you, but do you think you could do this for me?"

Tony's eyelids were slowly dropping, but the green stayed focused on blue.

"Yeah, Gibbs. I can."

AN: Thank you all so much for being patient. As usual it's short, but hey, size doesn't matter right? Y'all really deserve more though. I had lost all passion for my story, mostly because "age and knowledge" told me it was a POS. Whatever. We must learn from our past endeavors! I really can't say enough though how much I truly appreciate the amount of support I have been receiving. The little pushes to continue and the honest words of encouragement make my day. I'll be wrapping this up soonish and will start a sequel! Keep your heads up for the remaining chapters (which, with any luck, won't take a year and a half to post).


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry for the delay as usual. This is super short. I've decided that I can only get short chapters out seeing as how my attention span is currently about 5 minutes max. This is a super "big" filler just until the next chapter which is almost…almost in progress. Remember, all mistakes are mine. Continue being awesomely patient! I love my readers!**

**Chapter: Something…**

The remainder of the day slipped by in a quiet unease. Tony's fever held steady around 102 and the team was beginning to worry that he had been under its effects for too long.

"Don't worry" Ducky said calmly. "The fever is just the body's natural way of fighting off the infection. What's important now is that Anthony is able to rest calmly with minimal interruption."

At those words the ME glanced at Abby who was sitting none-too-calmly at the door closest to Tony's room. She was taking Tony's hospitalization better than expected, though the strain of holding it together was beginning to take its toll on the forensics specialist.

"Abbs," Gibbs said. "Why don't you go home now with Tim and Ziva? Ducky and I will stay here and wait until Tony wakes up."

Abby sniffled slightly but after some coaxing agreed.

"Don't worry about him Abbs." McGee said as he put his coat around her shoulders. "We'll all keep our phones on so Gibbs can keep us updated." McGee nodded towards the lead agent who in turn replied in agreement.

"Keep our boy safe, okay?"

"You will give him our best?" Ziva added.

"Of course my dear, of course." Smiling softly Ducky put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. We will." Gibbs sighed and watched the three turn to leave the hospital. After they had gone Gibbs sat down heavily on the uncomfortable plastic chair in the waiting room while Ducky went to speak with Tony's doctor.

Left alone with his thoughts, Gibbs reflected on the past few weeks. Had he really been so hard on Tony since his return from Mexico? Had he been so neglectful of his SFA that the younger man honestly thought he had done something wrong? These weren't questions Gibbs wanted to think about at any length so he was grateful when Ducky came back from the nurses' station.

"How is he, Duck?"

"Holding his own still. The fever has settled to around 101 which, as you can imagine, is significantly better than before. We should be thankful that he managed to get in so quickly and catch the infection before it did any more damage to his lungs. This could have been very bad, Jethro. Very bad indeed."

"I know Duck. You should head back, too. Those bodies won't autopsy themselves and I'm sure Palmer is having a fit without you there."

"Mr. Palmer is a very capable lad, but I understand. While speaking with the nurses, I informed them that it would be best if you stayed the remainder of the duration as close as possible to Anthony. I do believe they brought you a more comfortable chair."

"Hell, Duck, I'd stand the whole time if that meant I could be there when he wakes up again. I need him to know I care."

"Despite what he said to Timothy, I'm certain he knows you care. Your reputation for not keeping team members around has not gone unnoticed." Ducky smiled.

"Do keep me posted."

"Will do." The ME turned as Gibbs headed towards Tony's room. "Oh, and Duck?"

"Yes, Jethro?"

"Thanks."

"You are quite welcome. It's good to have you back."

**AN: CRAP! This was CRAP! But I want to get this finished so I can move on with my life! I have so much trouble sitting down and actually writing…especially this story. Oh well. Sorry it's short. You don't have to review. Finishing this fic is really now just for my loyal and PATIENT readers who have fed my soul for so long. I want to thank you again, by the way. Thanks for continuing to be awesome. Next chapter will feature mucho Tony/Gibbs family lovin'! **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I would like to thank **_**beyondtired **_**for a wonderful and rapid review to the last chapter. It means a lot when others keep pushing you! 3. Anyway, as a thank you I've parked by butt down to write another little tidbit. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

Visiting hours had long since ended at Bethesda but one man stayed seated at a patient's bedside. Leroy Jethro Gibbs had not moved from his sick agent's side since the old Scottish ME left over eight hours ago save to grab a cup of coffee. When nurses came to check on Tony, Gibbs was resolute and firm when he told them he would not be leaving until the younger man was discharged.

The past hours had been slightly more eventful than the previous night—Tony had several bouts of coughing and his fever temporarily spiked to just over 103. Throughout each episode though, the Italian stayed in a restless state of near sleep. Occasionally he would make eye contact with Gibbs, but Gibbs understood that the green and glassy eyes were not truly seeing anything through the illness.

"Dammit DiNozzo," Gibbs mumbled when Tony started to cough weakly. "Can't you just do anything the easy way?"

Tony's coughs increased in intensity and Gibbs slowly snaked his arms around him for what seemed like the hundredth time. Gibbs noted with sobriety that it very well might be the hundredth time. Tony's bout with the plague had since come to the forefront of Gibbs' memory and it was nearly impossible to shake the images of the blue lights and Tony's black lips, nose and fingertips from his mind.

"If you had just _told_ me you were coming down with something this whole thing could have been avoided." Gibbs' anger with himself began to manifest itself in misplaced anger with Tony. If he were being honest, Gibbs would have understood Tony's reluctance. But like the fever, Gibbs' mood continually swung from anger to guilt and each time the recipient of either emotion was different. Sometimes it was at himself, sometimes at a nurse, but more often than not, just as he had done for years prior to this moment, they were directed at Tony.

Tony's coughing subsided some and for the time being he seemed to be in an actual state of sleep. Gibbs didn't let go though. Under all the anger and all the disappointment, Gibbs felt fear. Fear that he almost lost—still might lose—his SFA, his friend. He wanted to maintain that contact for as long as he could.

"Ah hell. Who am I kidding? This could never be your fault. Not even the second B can account for all the crap I've given you."

"Not your fault, Boss." A weak and raspy voice came from Gibbs' arms.

"Hey there, Tony. Feelin' any better?" Gibbs asked as he laid Tony back against the pillow.

"My head's not gonna explode, so that's an improvement." Gibbs noticed Tony sidestepped the question but chose not to broach the subject.

"You heard all that, huh." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah and you're being stupid."

"You call me stupid, DiNozzo?"

"No, I said you're actin' like it though. There's no way me being sick is your fault."

"How'dya figure that one? Sounds to me like the fever is making _you_ a bit dumb."

"I should have swallowed my pride, come forward, and told you that I was feeling sick." He coughed. "But instead I sulked like a child and look at where we are."

"You are definitely being the stupid one here. Look, you probably don't remember a darn thing I told you yesterday, but this isn't just about this one time. Since I've been back, well…" he faltered a little. With Tony more lucid, Gibbs' way with words went out the window. "Our relationship, working and personal, just hasn't been the same. I'm sorry—."

"Wait. Did you say 'sorry'?"

"Yeah, now shut up a second and let me finish."

"Shutting up."

"I'm sorry I pushed you away. In my attempt to escape things I had to _re-_remember, I ended up leaving behind some good things, too."

"Thanks, Boss."

"You really should be pissed at me you know…"

"No, no, I mean it. I know it took a lot to say all that."

"I'd say 'anytime' but I'd rather not have these conversations with you while you're sick in the hospital."

"About that, when can I—."

"Don't even start thinking about it."

**AN: And as they say in the cubicles: "Just a quickie!" Okay, a particularly bad and somewhat lewd comment, but you did enjoy it right? Two updates in one day! Holy cow! I love Tony/Gibbs dialog. It makes me happy. Thanks again **_**beyondtired**_**!**

**AN2: I've started the research for a pre-ncis story featuring Tony of course. It will be in the storyline that goes with chapter 1 of "Said in Passing" so be prepared for Danny and Wendy abounds…**

**AN3: Are you a part of Generation Y aka the sons and daughters of the Baby Boomers? If so, or even if you're interested in a social movement based on volunteerism, join my new group on FB "Generation Why Not?" and follow me on Twitter. I'll be posting info on opportunities in the US and abroad and hopefully start doing features on what others are doing around the world to help those in need! Love to hear from you!**


End file.
